


梅梅光光

by Sogaka



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sogaka/pseuds/Sogaka
Summary: 我流初代x武士光如果光光=那个人光光部分皮肤食罪灵化（甚至长出了小尾巴）微量睡奸&捆绑&强制性行为&限制射精私设光暗以太可以中和，但大量中和会造成内脏衰竭，体内属性失衡（文里没写具体，含糊说就是以毒攻毒吧【。）ooc，流水账，下次还敢（没有下次了）
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	梅梅光光

光在悬挂公馆中醒来。  
头昏昏沉沉的，勉强睁开双眼也是被一片白茫而刺痛。他依稀回想起失去意识前那个男人说的话。  
……黑风海……什么的。  
他努力回想，企图将脑海中残存不多的断片拼凑起来，却徒劳无获。他居然什么都想不起来了。  
“你终于醒了。”  
白茫中出现了一个模糊的身影，虽然看得并不真切，但却莫名的熟悉。应该是……阿尔伯特吧。  
他这才发觉自己的视力出问题了。

光从阿尔伯特那里了解到了现状。尽管身体还在负隅顽抗，维持着人类的模样，但光能够清晰地感知到内里作为人类的部分正在逐渐剥离，像海水退潮一样，风吹、日晒，短暂的时间消磨过后在沙滩上连一丝痕迹也不会留下。  
他不知作何表情，人类能够表现出的复杂情绪他已经感知不到了。该悲伤，该愤懑，亦或是该绝望？  
他只知道，留给自己的时间不多了。  
得抓紧去黑风海……找到爱梅特赛尔克。

原初世界的英雄固执起来没有人能劝阻得住，尤其在成为食罪灵后，这份固执似乎被无限放大了。光没有和任何人打招呼，自己偷偷跑出来了。  
在海水中沉浮，无论天空中的光线多么令人头晕目眩，黑风海的深处却还是笼罩在黑暗之中。来到这里后，他的身体渐渐翻涌出疼痛、焦虑以及不安，作为食罪灵的部分在渴望重回无尽光笼罩的大地，那里才是它的温床。同样在这份不安与痛苦中，光发觉自己的视线稍微明朗了些，他能看清东西，也能开始像人类一样清晰思考了。  
光驱使这副矛盾的身体开始前进。  
他从海底住民的口中打听到了近来的“怪象”——海峡深处突然在某一天灯火通明，那里被巨大的天穹笼盖，从鳍人族赖以生存的海底世界中隔绝。  
在鳍人潮池停留了大概两三天，光几乎没怎么合眼，想得到关键的情报就要付出相应的筹码，他来来回回数趟，终于帮鳍人族点亮了灯。  
他在远处看着鳍人族祈祷，阿尔伯特也在他的身边对他说着些什么。  
他听不清。  
一方衰弱败退就代表另一方的繁荣强大，体内的光之力在叫嚣、在抗争，耳鸣声尖锐，光捂住了耳朵，脸上露出痛苦的神情。  
过了许久，光甚至觉得自己短暂地失去了意识，他喘了几口气让自己的呼吸平稳下来。他这才看向一旁，阿尔伯特的眼神震惊而又担忧。  
“你还好吗？你的脸上……”  
脖颈到脸颊的皮肤“病变”了。好在黑风海的海底足够昏暗，水流的扰动让光身体上的变化不易被察觉。  
光摘下护手摸了摸脸颊，冷冰冰的，比常年不被阳光照射到的海水还要冷。那些地方的触感像是石膏，用力捻一下仿佛能掉下来白色碎渣。  
耳鸣中夹杂起同伴的低声呢喃，庆祝他的新生，欢迎他的迟来。似乎他们的身影也印刻在了视网膜上晃动——那些白色的、长着繁复羽翼的异形。  
光的喉结滚动，吐出一串气泡。海水涌入口中，他尝不到咸腥的味道。  
一切都在向他明示着，他的时间不多了。

现在还不是休息的时候，光拖动疲惫沉重的身躯穿过甬长的峡谷。

光又开始看不清东西了，透过迷茫的白光他只能隐隐约约看到一片巨大的建筑群屹立在眼前。寥寥灯火在视野中闪耀跳动，他从刺耳的鸣声中挑拣阿尔伯特描述的话语。  
英雄在向英雄描述着这座建筑群的宏伟。  
一扇巨型大门挡在他们的面前，其他的地方都被透明泛着淡淡光芒的罩子覆盖着，似乎也只有从门走这一条路了。光抚摸上这扇石门，忽地有一阵电流涌入自己的体内，震碎了隐藏在深处的厚壳，他痛苦地捂住心口，蜷缩成一团，嘴里咿咿呀呀沙哑地嚎叫出人类难以发出的尖锐声音。全身上下的细胞都在抗拒着这股电流。数分钟后光终于咬着牙直起了身，他擦去脸上的冷汗。他惊讶地发现自己又能看清东西了。  
这里的一切皆由爱梅特赛尔克的以太构筑而成，刚才自己摸的那一下……应该是有他的以太流出来了吧……食罪灵的身体似乎很抵触他的以太，现在看来是帮自己夺回了一些作为人类的部分，给自己争取了不少时间。  
倒也不坏。  
光这么想着。  
光乘坐那部名叫“电梯”的设备来到了幻影都市的内部。爱梅特赛尔克赋予了他特别市民的身份，虽然不知道个中缘由，但这使得他节省了不少时间。  
他行走在这座巨大都市中，楼房、行道树、花坛、路边的座椅……都比他见过、使用过的大出了数倍。他看到不远处有一些人影在走动，讶异地睁大了双眼，一时间他怀疑自己又看到了那些该死的异形。用力揉了揉干涩的眼睛，他冷静下来，发现那些只是几个穿着黑袍的普通人。  
光没有想到这里还有居民。  
英雄打探情报的方式向来简单粗暴、直截了当，从当地原住民的口中得到某些他需要的东西相比于四处乱跑盲目打听要方便省事儿得多，更何况以他现在的状况，思考可是一件十分消耗体力精力的事情。  
他索性想也没想就向居民走去了。  
待他走近了才注意到，这些居民的身影近在眼前却又遥不可及，他们也是由爱梅特赛尔克的以太构成的，虚幻且显出些微透明的身体四周围绕着一些黑色似烟雾的物质。  
和捏造出的幻影……可没有办法交流啊。  
光激动的心情跌落至了谷底，他失望地走着，交谈是没法子了，找个地方先坐下从长计议总该行吧。  
从现状来看他是必须鼓足勇气去思考了，就是不知道在消耗过后身体又会出现什么异变。  
“像你这么小的孩子怎么可以一个人在街上逛？你的看护人呢？”  
“诶？”  
光想破脑壳也没想到这些被创造出来的市民会主动和他说话。  
上前搭话或是安静旁听，形形色色的市民口中描绘编织出这座城市在末日来临前一天的景象，光不难猜出这座城市……爱梅特赛尔克的故乡——亚马乌罗提拥有过、经历过什么。这里的市民无一例外地把他当做了一个四处乱跑的淘气小孩，有人告诉他衣着的不当，赶快去领袍子，也有人热心地回应了他的问题。  
爱梅特赛尔克吗？那位大人不是随便就能见的，即便是小孩子的要求也很难……  
光跑了大半座城市，实在累得不行了。他还要赶去人民行政局登记排队，只有这样才能见到爱梅特赛尔克。  
稍微休息、休息一下就好……  
他靠在花坛下喘着粗气，拎起脖子上的围巾擦去额头上的汗。四天、还是五天没有好好休息过了？他身上没有带计时的设备，只能粗略估计时间的流逝，按以往来说，四天不睡根本不是什么大事，但现在就说不好了。这副食罪灵化的身体抗压能力太差不说，还时不时好一下坏一下的，太耗人……  
……？！  
光的胸口突然一阵绞痛，白光从视野的边缘开始迅速蔓延至中心，脑袋里有什么东西在横冲直撞似的，疼得快要裂开。  
怎么想什么来什么！  
他倒在地上蜷缩成一团，整个人都在发抖。像被人扼住脖子，光喘不上气，喉咙里呜呜地嘶嚎出破碎的音节。  
疼、疼、好疼……好疼……  
眼泪和口水都不自住地流了出来，光咯出一口血，被光之力侵蚀成了泛着白色光泽的血。随后他也不知道是咳还是在吐，好多、好多的白色液体从自己嘴里涌出来，耳边鸣声快要震破耳膜了，尖锐的声音中夹杂着谁的笑声、谁的说话声。  
在彻底失去意识前，光看到白茫茫的荒野中飞来了一个人，朝他伸出了手。

爱梅特赛尔克在散步，目的地很明确地散步。他要欣赏一下废物破烂到了什么程度。  
大英雄倒在花坛下，身子蜷缩得像一只虾蛄，衣服上的血迹尽管已经干涸，但还在不遗余力地散发出光以太。爱梅特赛尔克看到他的灵魂，像一只被打碎了的星星罐子，光芒四散、支离破碎。这些星星正在被深处的另一个容器捡走，一点一点的，封入它厚重的壳子中。等到它捡拾干净，这副躯体就会彻底完成蜕变，由本能接管，而拼凑齐全的灵魂就只能禁锢在壳中，亲眼见证曾经的自己是如何诞育同伴、杀戮故人……以及毁灭世界。  
哈哈，恶心而又绝望。  
爱梅特赛尔克俯下身，血的腥臭味扑面而来，光的呼吸微弱到几近消失，他嫌恶地站直了身子，抬手创造出几个古代人的幻象。  
“废物终归还是废物，连他的复制品都算不上。”

光被塞进了柔软的被窝里。暖烘烘的，被淡淡的花香包裹着。一小时前他被几个古代人抬进这间公寓里，有条不紊地脱了个精光，好好洗了个澡。一头棕发服服帖帖地贴在额头、鬓角上，光之战士上一次这么白白净净还是潜入游末邦的时候。那几个古代人忙碌完，接二连三化作散碎的泡沫，消失了。爱梅特赛尔克才从椅子上起身，走到了床边。  
他睡得不是很安稳，眉头一直在皱着，才洗净泥污血污的脸颊上沁出了一层细密的汗珠，光翻了一下身子，把自己缩进了被窝里。他好像在呓语些什么，爱梅特赛尔克掀开那床隔绝二人的碍事绒被，凑近了。  
“冷……”  
光在发抖，缩得更紧了。  
爱梅特赛尔克摸摸光的额头，头发软软的、毛茸茸的，温顺地被他拨开……光在发烧。  
这具身体负隅顽抗不了多久了。身体强健的大英雄上一次发烧还是在几年前，泛滥的光之力把他蚕食得所剩无几，就连表面的皮肤上也显现出了这场变故。  
用这群残次品的话来说这叫什么？病入膏肓？  
……啧，这又是个什么？  
爱梅特赛尔克发现一条不该存在于人类身上的东西被光压在了身下。他把它拉了出来，这是一截长度差不多到光膝窝的尾巴，从尾骨上长出来，有些像晨曦之民的，但上面的鳞片还未硬质化，拨上去像覆盖了薄膜的软肉，数条散发着微弱的金色线条纵横在鳞表面上。它从他的手掌中滑了下去，安静而又乖巧地贴紧了光的腿根。  
倒不如说现在的他和他的尾巴都很乖巧。  
爱梅特赛尔克还没有见过这样的光。  
相当难得，却又很失望。难以被驯服的野兽突然在某一天变得温顺，獠牙与逆鳞尽收，任凭谁遇到这样的情况，在那一丝乍现的喜悦过后都会顿感索然无味。  
上千年的光阴中他与他相遇数次，这还是唯一让他的眼中重现光芒的一次。不应当就这样草草收尾，也不能够就这样匆匆散场。他还在期待穷途末路的柳暗花明，故事结局时的峰回路转。  
“我可以稍微帮你一把，但这种方法无异于以毒攻毒。”  
爱梅特赛尔克的手指在光的脸颊上移动着，摩挲过那些变为灰白色的皮肤，脖颈、胸口、小腹……还有耸拉着的性器根部，四处斑驳着食罪灵肆虐后的凄惨色调，血肉之躯与石膏雕塑完美地混合在这副身体上，呈现出一种病态的美感。  
爱梅特赛尔克不在意这些，手指游离过，点向那个幽闭着、从未有人踏足过的入口。  
起初甬道十分干涩，昏睡中的大英雄却对异物的入侵没有表现出丁点不适，倒也是得益于这该死的食罪灵化，他的感觉都很迟钝了，迟钝到几乎可以说是消失了的地步。爱梅特赛尔克很耐心，时间对于永恒的生命来说是最不怕被浪费的东西，渐渐的，光的穴口开始分泌出了零星的体液，湿润了他的手指。  
两根、三根，初次经受开拓的后穴响起了黏腻水声。光还维持着失去温暖被子时的姿势，侧躺着蜷缩成一只球，那些肠液溢了出来，床单上染出一块深色的圆。通常人的肠道都是温暖的，带着体温，光的这里却不是，和裸露在外的异变皮肤一样，散发着凉意，冷冰冰的。  
爱梅特赛尔克摆正了光的身子，前戏过后，正篇才要开始。光自身分泌的体液润滑效果微乎其微，伽雷玛人体格相较于平原人族来说也确实壮硕了不少。尺寸似乎不太等比，进入的过程让爱梅特赛尔克都忍不住皱眉。  
……最快捷的途径还是会让人觉得麻烦。  
身下的光之战士不安分地动了动，比起正躺他还是更想缩成一个团。爱梅特赛尔克有些烦躁地吐出一口气，按住了不老实的光，性器开始抽送。  
爱梅特赛尔克不是很喜欢这样的性事。对方没有任何的回应，就连碾过足以让人抓狂的敏感处时，光也没有给予他稍稍有一丁点儿期待的反应。  
这搞得更像是例行公事了。提不起兴致，他又来回顶弄了几下，富有浓郁暗以太的精液充斥在光的体内。  
他退出去不过十数秒，光终于有了点动静了。  
起初是那条尾巴开始甩动，光的牙齿打颤着咬紧了。他的手不知所措地扼住脖子，另一只手抓挠着小腹，食罪灵的部分在抵触、抗拒着暗之力，不惜破坏这具身体。小腹被指甲抠出了道道血痕，向外渗着明亮的白色血液，光痛苦地嘶吼出声，他似乎找回了意识，茫然地睁开了眼睛。  
光搞不清楚昏迷的这段时间里发生了什么，肉体正在痛苦，痛苦到要撕裂一般，眼泪向眼眶外一股脑地涌出，他控制止不住，“啊啊”地嘶吼着。但与此同时迎来的是精神、灵魂上的解脱与愉悦，光觉得自己冲破了什么东西的束缚，那些泛滥的光之力得到了遏制，食罪灵的部分在衰退，自己得以重整，夺回更多的控制权。  
光能感觉到自己在混沌中兴奋，双腿间的那根东西抬起了头，他不希望却又渴求此刻，痛楚与欢愉并存的此刻。  
光之力愈发趋于平稳，温驯地陷入了深眠，光之战士也终于在这一刻得到了短暂的解放，呜咽着射了出来。眼泪和口水混杂在一起，他喘着粗气，胸口频繁地上下起伏。  
光呆愣楞地半眯着双眼，视线范围里模糊一片，清醒不过片刻的头脑忽地被一阵疼痛眩晕侵蚀，他疲惫地抬起手抹去脸上的泪水和汗水，才意识到自己正在高烧。这场斗争没有给他剩下多少力气，他发觉自己在擦干水渍之后连挪个地方的办法都没有了。  
那好吧，至少这副狼狈样子不要被任何人看到……  
光转着酸胀的眼珠看向四周，视线和目睹了全过程、丝毫不隐藏眼中嘲笑之意的家伙对上了。  
……那还不如死了算了。  
“精彩的表演，”那家伙开始挖苦了，“我真是没想到这点暗之力就会让你舒服到这种程度。”  
“……爱梅特赛尔克。”  
放在平日里，光之战士愤怒的眼神可以喝退魔物，但现在，这模样像极了一只被捕兽夹夹断腿的困兽，走投无路却仍在幻想着自己能唬住捕猎之人。  
可爱而又可悲。  
爱梅特赛尔克掰开了光的双腿，手指再度挤入湿漉漉的小穴，搅动着，内里流出不知廉耻的下作声响，他带出了清亮而又温热的体液，唯独不见刚刚交付在里面的白浊液体。  
光的脸上一阵白一阵红，恨不得立刻一拳揍在这张近在眼前、欠扁的脸上，可是他没有力气，他只能默默接收这场即将开始的羞辱。  
“吃的倒是干净……”  
“闭嘴……”  
爱梅特赛尔克的手指打了一个转，不偏不倚按在了某处，光“啊”地一声叫了出来，他抓住爱梅特赛尔克的衣襟，后穴下意识地收紧，打颤起来。  
“不要……求你了不要这样。”  
是很难得的服软，光这一辈子服软的次数一只手都能掰数过来，光打心底里害怕这种陌生的感觉。他从来没有被人摸过如此私密的地方，他甚至都不知道自己会被抚摸过后会产生快感。这太糟糕了，他不敢再想下去……也不敢再让爱梅特赛尔克继续下去。  
可惜后者并不打算停下。  
“我这可是在帮你。还是说你想变成那些奇形怪状的恶心玩意儿？”  
“那你至少……换个方式？”  
“这是最快最有效的。”  
对方腿间的那根东西已经抵在自己屁股上了，本能让他爆发出了自醒来后最大的一股能量，他乱蹬乱踹，推搡着爱梅特赛尔克的手臂想把对方从床上掀下去。然而现实总是不尽如人愿的。对方啧舌，一个响指创造出了绑带将光的双手结结实实束缚到了身后，光怒不可遏地吼出声，但旋即，随着爱梅特赛尔克性器的侵入，吼叫声转为隐忍的喘息。  
光被撞得险些咬到自己舌头。海德林在上，那个尺寸……怎么能一股脑就整根都进来了？  
他后面撑得满满的，异物在里面顶弄的感觉着实不妙，他恶心得想干呕，可在爱梅特赛尔克碰触到某块软肉时，呻吟声破口而出了。酥酥麻麻的电流顺着尾椎迅速攀爬而上直击脑海，小腹处火烧火燎的，这太恐怖了，他居然被一个男人操出快感了。光之战士快被自己气死了，前一分钟拒绝，后一分钟爽到叫出声，怎么能这么不争气？！  
“你这是什么反应？”爱梅特赛尔克把光埋在枕头里的脸掰正过来，他看到对方发红眼眶、失神间恨不得杀了自己的眼神后，笑出了声，“看来还是没让你舒服够，不然你就不会想着些有的没的了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克不等对方思考消化自己话语中的含义，低头堵住了那两片开合低喘着的唇瓣。身下人很明显地抖了一下，可能他自己都没意识到他的后穴缩紧了，紧接着，他开始反抗，不安分地想狠狠地给爱梅特赛尔克来上一口，咬破那该死的舌头才好。  
结果还是那句话，现实总是不尽如人愿的。  
他被粗暴地捏住下颚，只能张着嘴被迫接受对方的侵略，估摸着他要是再敢造次半分，对方一定会不讲理地卸掉他的下巴。爱梅特赛尔克的唾液中夹杂着微量的暗以太，刺痛着他的口腔，可他又很迷恋这种感觉，这样的委婉、细水长流令他头晕目眩，头脑停滞了思考，他开始不知足地向这个正在羞辱他的男人索取，他开始渴求他。  
一定是烧糊涂了，他想。  
光追逐着爱梅特赛尔克，很笨拙，他没有接吻的经验，总是被对方巧妙地捷足先登。亲吻时也不忘下身的顶弄，这种再普通不过的性爱技巧对于初尝禁果的处男来说足以让人发疯了，爱梅特赛尔克没有次次撞在光的敏感处，他要给光一个缓冲过度的间隔，让这具身体被完美地发掘，迷恋上这个滋味。  
暧昧的银丝从光的舌尖上拉出、崩断，他的眼中氤氲起水气，透过朦胧注视着爱梅特赛尔克，他看不透他的神情，他不知道为什么他会从对方的眼神中读出一种怀念……像是在端详别离许久而后相遇的故人。  
爱梅特赛尔克似乎不喜欢被人窥探，他在光的屁股上掴了一掌，退出了光吃痛绞紧的后穴。  
“诶？”  
光还没搞清状况，就被人翻了个身。爱梅特赛尔克按着他的后颈，他的整张脸被压进枕头里，膝窝被对方的膝盖顶着被迫屈起……接着下一秒，大张着的门户就被访客莅临了。这该死的姿势让爱梅特赛尔克进入得更深了，宛如蓄势待发的弩箭即将贯穿他，光呜呜地低吼出声，夹杂着痛觉的爽利让他忍不住攥紧了自己的手腕。他的前端硬得不行，卡在一个高潮点亟待发泄出来，可是爱梅特赛尔克从头至尾都没有关注那里，他想自己抚慰也没有办法，天杀的爱梅特赛尔克好像压根没打算给他松绑。  
他磨蹭着歪过头，可怜巴巴地眼神看向爱梅特赛尔克。那一截尾巴也在天真无害地甩动着，叭叭抽打着爱梅特赛尔克的手臂，不痛，只是会撩得人心痒痒的。  
“下面……想射。帮我……”  
光之战士开窍了，短短时间内学会了示弱，懂得了什么叫“识时务者为俊杰”。  
可换来的是爱梅特赛尔克的一记深顶。讨价还价的小孩子不会有好果子吃，身下的这个孩子显然被撞吃味儿了，后穴一缩一缩地抽搐着，不知是高烧还是这场性事的缘故，脸颊、脖子还有后背的人类皮肤绯红一片，和那些一块一块癣似的灰白色形成了鲜明对比，色情而又刺眼。  
这样的小孩子需要好好教育，才能知道该在什么时候说出正确的话。于是爱梅特赛尔克创造出了一个铁环，牢牢嵌入光性器的根部。  
“射？射出来也都是些没用的东西，里面光以太含量太高，简直是污染环境。”  
这种招式用来对付开苞到一半的处男简直是犯规，光被烧晕乎的脑袋里花费了好大力气来运转，想明白身上发生了什么后，他搜罗尽自己贫乏的词汇库，最后咬牙哆哆嗦嗦骂出了一句王八蛋。再多了他不要说、也不肯说，不然那些吞进肚子里的呻吟又该翻涌而出了。  
他现在的思考能力还不如五六岁的孩子，脑海里一片空白，在他幼稚的骂人后，对方的动作幅度更加猛烈了。如同狂风骤雨中被巨浪顶起掀翻的渔船，沉入海底前摇曳熄灭的灯火，光控制不住事情、甚至自己的走向，所有的感官都被爱梅特赛尔克的一次次冲撞掠夺而去，聚集在下体。他自持不住，自暴自弃地放弃了清醒与理智，粗重的喘息混杂在放肆且淫荡的抽插声中。他的后穴发麻，痛痒感积聚在里面不得疏解，他徒劳地并拢十指，只能抓到一团空气。光不喜欢这样空落落的，可也无可奈何，正在操干他的男人不允许他做出任何忤逆的举动。  
光快要疯了，这场侵犯持续的时间仿佛有半个星历那么长。他很想昏死过去，可是爱梅特赛尔克似乎掐算准了一切，总是在他快要被操到失神高潮的时候去亲吻他，将暗以太渡到他的口中，疼痛使他昏胀的头脑得以清醒，即刻汹涌袭来的快感让他想要高声尖叫。他的牙齿在打颤，胸口像一只破烂风箱起起伏伏，频繁的呼气出气声里伴着沙哑的呜咽。  
爱梅特赛尔克的每一次用力挺入都会让光的性器蹭到小腹。马眼被自己淫奸着，时不时碰上先前被抠挖出血的伤口，伤口还未愈合，蹭破了薄薄的血痂又会渗出亮白的血液。新生不久的尾巴焦躁地拍打着，上面的鳞片在这段时间里硬化成了骨鳞，稍稍用力抽打就会在皮肤上留下深浅不一的红痕。手腕被无意间的触碰烙上了印迹，与空气接触会刺痛，表皮应该是被割破了。爱梅特赛尔克不满，这样的情趣用在光的身上可以，但是用在他的身上，绝对不行。他揪住小东西的根部，拉扯，身下人的呜咽里猝不及防染上了哭腔，颤巍巍地向他告饶。  
“不……那是什么？求你了，别拽它……”  
“不知道吗？你长出了一条尾巴，要看看么？”  
他掐着光的下巴，蛮横地迫使对方扭头。  
光的脖子扭得生疼，模糊的视野中似乎是能看到爱梅特赛尔克手中握着一条细长的东西……那就是尾巴？它仍在不老实地甩动着，光觉得自己控制不了它的行动，有几下甩到自己的后背了，和被小刀划过的触感一样……  
不对，自己什么时候长出的尾巴？  
光又在想一些对爱梅特赛尔克来说无关紧要的事情，后者手上力道加重，指尖发力捏紧了光的尾骨，无声地提醒他眼下更重要的事情还在继续。  
你怎么还有精力分神想其他事情？

让大英雄溃不成堤的窍门很简单。做爱，以及一些必要的小手段。不卑鄙，不狡诈，换句话来说，这是一场愉悦彼此的性爱中必不可少的调剂品。  
爱梅特赛尔克摸得清什么会让光痴迷，什么会让光渴望。任由千百年的光阴逝去，数百轮诞生与死亡，那个人灵魂深处他能够给予的、最希冀的东西永远不会改变。  
膝盖明明早已支撑不住，但爱梅特赛尔克仍在紧攥着他的小尾巴，稍有瘫软尾骨处就会传来撕裂的巨痛。精神与肉体的双重折磨让光失控地尖叫出声，他在战栗，双腿剧烈地抽搐着，后穴被撞得麻木了，快感囤积在下体郁郁而不得宣泄。  
他在心底祈求爱梅特赛尔克快些结束，放他一马……或者是自己被操到失去意识。  
现在的光是一条濒死的鱼，开合粗喘的嘴巴是鱼鳃，尽管在吞吐空气，肺部还是传递着灼烧感。性器根部的禁锢似乎松动了，他埋在枕头里，牙齿死死咬住柔软的布套，放荡高亢的呻吟声通通埋葬为沉闷不甘的怒吼。禁锢仍在，射精的过程不得已被迫延长，绵延噬骨的泄欲几乎耗光了他残存的一丝力气，令他虚脱。  
光疲惫不堪折辱地闭上了双眼，爱梅特赛尔克唯一一次如他所愿，没有再把那些让人癫狂的暗以太哺给他。  
他的意识在涣散，爱梅特赛尔克似乎停下了肆虐的动作。坠入无边黑暗之际，有什么液体灌满了他的内里。  
而后钝痛袭来，光被硬生生拉扯回现实。全身上下的细胞都在叫嚣，仿佛即将爆裂一般，他绷直了身体，喷薄出尖锐不似人类的咆哮。他能清晰的感知到作为食罪灵的部分正在被灼烧、被净化，肉体的痛楚带来了死亡的气息。  
光的神情中出现了恐惧，对死亡的恐惧。他紧绷的身子缓慢地蜷起，汗毛直立。  
不知过了多久，疼痛退潮远去，劫后余生的喜悦充斥于脑海。他的灵魂在跳动，束缚得以解脱后的欢愉开始侵占这具身体，光焦急而胆怯地看向爱梅特赛尔克，发出绝望的哀求。  
后者终于顺遂了光的要求，伸出手抚摸着他的脸颊，为他拭去涌出的泪水。  
他将光揽入怀中，亲吻光红肿的双眼。  
如何让小孩子变得乖巧听话？  
一鞭子，一块糖，受用得很。  
光在爱梅特赛尔克的轻抚细吻下放松，大量的暗以太席卷过后对他的身体造成了严重的打击，那些异变的皮肤边缘展现出火烧后的痕迹。  
深褐色的厚痂剥落下来，露出肉色的新生皮肤。  
高烧似乎还没有退去，一切的一切迎来了尾声，铺天盖地的困意袭来，光挨着爱梅特赛尔克的臂弯陷入昏睡。  
下一次醒来后又要面对什么？  
光不知道。


End file.
